


We've Got You

by teej_318



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Boys Hugging, F/M, Family, Fluff, Foster Siblings, Foster siblings taking care of each other, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: After defeating Dr. Sivana, Billy Batson is hesitant to return to the Vasquez home because of him running away again. And he has some lingering guilt of his treatment of Freddy and his own confused feelings about his mother.





	We've Got You

"Shazam!"

The six foster siblings instantly changed back into their kid forms. They had spent the last while posing for photos with admirers following the defeat of Dr. Sivana and the police arriving and taking him away. They had only managed to get away when Mary faked a stomach emergency and their fans quickly let them leave. 

They were outside Victor and Rosa's home and were about to go inside to answer for their absence. Five of the siblings hurried up the stairs, but Billy hesitated, remaining on the sidewalk. Darla was the first to notice Billy wasn't following the others.

"Billy, come on!" Darla insisted.

Billy didn't say anything. He just stared back up at Darla, unable to find the words.

"Billy, let's go!" Mary said. Billy shook his head.” Why? Aren't you coming inside with us?"

"I think they're gonna hate me," Billy whispered just loud enough for the others to hear.

Immediately, the expressions on the others softened as they felt the impact of Billy's words. Freddy was the first to recover and limped down the stairs, walking over to Billy. He grabbed Billy’s shoulder and patted it. 

"They're not gonna hate you. I promise," Freddy said.

"You don't know that!" Billy said. "I've run away too many times. They're just gonna send me away. I can do that again. I can't go somewhere else."

"Hey, it's okay, Billy," said Freddy, squeezing Billy's shoulder. "We'll talk to them, cover for you. You saved all of us back there. Let us return the favor, yeah?"

Billy hesitated and glanced at the others, who were nodding at him with encouraging expressions on their faces. Billy then looked into Freddy's eyes and could see that Freddy was being totally serious. Finally, Billy nodded.

"Okay," he said. "If you say so."

"Trust me, Billy, it's gonna be okay," Freddy said as he let go of Billy's shoulder and turned to walk back up the stairs. Billy followed him hesitantly. Once Billy was at the front door with the others, Darla gave him a quick hug before Billy nodded at Mary, who opened the door.

Predictably, Victor and Rosa were standing close to the front door when Mary opened it. Looks of relief spread over both of their faces and they were both demanding answers on the kid's whereabouts that evening. Everyone was talking over one another, except for Billy, who tried to make himself smaller by leaning against the wall. 

"Billy, where on earth did you go?" Victor demanded, walking over to Billy with a stern expression on his face. 

Billy froze and found himself unable to answer Victor, even with a lie. He was relieved when Mary spoke up for him.

"He was going to try and visit his Mom, Victor," Mary explained. 

Billy noticed both Victor and Rosa's expressions softened at this. Suddenly, they both looked sympathetic and that somehow made Billy feel even worse than he already did. 

"How did you find her?" Rosa asked. "The social worker told us you had been trying to find her, but that you kept hitting dead ends."

"That was Eugene," Darla said proudly.

Victor and Rosa turned to look at Eugene, who shrugged.

"Yeah, I found Billy's Mom," he said. "It wasn't that hard, you know. Pedro found Billy's notebook and I pieced together everything I could find and gave it to Billy."

"He was so excited that he found his Mom that he had to go right away," Freddy added. 

"Yeah, he just wanted to see his mama," said Darla. "You guys can understand that, right?"

"Of course we can understand that," said Rosa.

"What we can't understand is where the rest of you have been all night," Pedro said.

"We went to go find Billy after he called us to tell us he had found her apartment," Mary said quickly. "He was nervous about meeting her, so we went there to support him. I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys, but we had to be there for Billy. He's one of us."

Victor and Rosa's expressions softened even more, if that were possible. They turned to Billy, who simply stared back at them, hardly daring to believe that his foster siblings had vouched for him like they had. 

"Did you talk to her, mijo?" Rosa asked softly.

Hearing Rosa refer to him as her son seemed to light a fire in Billy that made him feel warmer and safer than he ever had in his entire life. He looked into Rosa's warms eyes and shook his head slightly.

"She wasn't there," he lied. He saw Darla frown, but he tried to ignore it. He also caught Freddy's eye, but ignored him, too. "When I realized she wasn't home, I kinda just wanted to go on a walk to clear my head. The others walked with me and when I finally calmed down, we all came home."

Rosa and Victor looked at each other, as if silently debating whether they believed the kids' story. Finally, they both looked at Billy again and Rosa pulled him into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're safe now, mijo," she said.

Billy nodded as he hugged Rosa back.

"I'm home, Rosa. I know that now."

* * *

Freddy woke with a start when he heard the bedroom door close. He squinted through the darkness, but couldn't see anything.

"Billy?" he said sleepily.

He got no response. Freddy lay back down and stared at the bottom of the top bunk, waiting for Billy to return. When five minutes had passed, Freddy sat up, reaching blindly through the dark to get his cane. He limped through the bedroom as quietly as he could before he opened the door. 

Freddy glanced down the hallway and didn't see the bathroom light on. Frowning, he walked over to the stairs and saw a light was on down in the living room. Freddy limped down the stairs, trying to avoid making any noise. At the bottom of the stairs, he glanced around and saw Billy was sitting on the couch in the living room, staring off into space. Freddy walked over to Billy and joined him on the couch.

"Hey, can't sleep?" Freddy asked.

Billy's eyes shot up and right away Freddy could see that tears were swimming in Billy's eyes. Freddy immediately scooted closer to Billy.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

Billy shook his head.

"What's going on, Billy? Are you hurt? Did you have a bad dream? Talk to me, Billy."

Billy's eyes darted around the room as the tears threatened to erupt from his eyes. When he spoke, it was in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry, Freddy."

"For what?" Freddy asked, feeling confused.

"For being so selfish." Freddy frowned at him and Billy took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued speaking. "God, I can't believe how horrible I was to you after I got my powers. You were right, Freddy. I shouldn't have ignored you like that. You helped make me into a hero. Without you, I would have been totally lost. I'm so sorry, Freddy. I feel like such an asshole. I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't, I'll understand, and I'll ask Victor and Rosa if I can just sleep in here or something so you don't have to sleep in the same room as me..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Freddy said gently as he reached over and grabbed onto Billy's hand, lacing their fingers together. That seemed to calm Billy down. "I'm not gonna make you change rooms, Billy. That would make me a really shitty person, too. And it's okay, Billy. I forgive you."

"But why? Why do I deserve your forgiveness? I was such a horrible person to you. You just tried to help me and I treated you like shit."

"And you've apologized, Billy," Freddy interrupted. "It's okay. You don't have to feel bad anymore, Billy. You're still my best friend and my foster brother. Nothing will change that. And you gave me superpowers, too, and literally nobody else could ever do that, so that makes you pretty okay in my book."

Billy chuckled slightly at this as tears fell down his cheek. Freddy smiled at him and held Billy's hand a little tighter. 

"Thank you for forgiving me, Freddy. And I'm sorry for making you feel so small like that. I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, stop apologizing. It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"What did I just say?" Freddy asked, which made Billy giggle again. "So, was that why you couldn't sleep? You felt bad about our fight?"

Billy hesitated, but Freddy could see his answer dance across Billy's face.

"You  _ did _ see your Mom, didn't you?" Freddy prompted.

Billy's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?"

"I could tell you weren't being totally honest with Victor and Rosa earlier. And Darla agreed with me," he added as an afterthought.

"Darla knows?"

Freddy nodded.

"That girl doesn't miss a thing," he said. He and Billy chuckled at that. "So, you saw her?"

Billy nodded.

"What happened?"

Billy felt his throat tighten. He shut his eyes and tried to shake away the bad feeling he had had ever since leaving his mother's apartment. Freddy squeezed his hand again and that seemed to help.

"She told me that she knew that I had gotten separated from her that day I got lost," Billy whispered. "She saw me with the police and thought I would be better off without her. She said it was because she was a teen mom and that my Dad wasn't in the picture anymore. But, I think she just never wanted me."

At this, Billy started to cry.

"I spent  _ years _ trying to find her and she didn't even want me! What did I do wrong, Freddy? Why am I so unlovable?"

"Oh, Billy," Freddy said as he wrapped his arms around Billy and pulled him into a hug. Billy sobbed into Freddy's chest and Freddy held onto him tightly as tears fell down his face, too.

Freddy rubbed circles on Billy's back and whispered words of comfort into Billy's ear as Billy let it all out of him. Soon, the sobbing subsided and Billy calmed down. When he felt Billy stop crying, Freddy gently lifted Billy's head and looked at him with the most gentle expression Billy had ever seen.

"You are not unlovable, Billy," Freddy said. "You just got a raw deal with her as your mother. I can't imagine what it's like, not getting the love you deserve from the person who should love you more than anything else in the world. But I do know this, Billy. Victor and Rosa chose you. The others chose you, too. And I chose you, Billy. You're part of our family, now and always. DNA doesn't make a family, Billy. Love does."

Freddy squeezed Billy's hand again.

"We love you, Billy. I love you like a brother. We've got you. I've got you, Billy."

"Thank you. I love you too, Freddy." Billy whispered as he melted into Freddy's embrace.

Freddy held Billy tightly as both of them started to cry again. The tears were lighter than before and they were tears full of love.

"I've got you, Billy. Always." 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally saw Shazam! and I felt compelled to write this little one-shot. I love Billy and Freddy together and how they truly care about one another.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!
> 
> Come yell at/follow me on Tumblr: [@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever](http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com)


End file.
